Power received from a power grid is generally used as power that is to be supplied to an electric load in a consumer's facility. In recent years, it has been proposed that power of a power storage apparatus provided in the consumer's facility is also used.
For example, a technology has been proposed (Document 1: JP 2012-191736A) in which a charging/discharging plan of a battery (storage battery), installed in an electric vehicle, that is controlled by a charging/discharging controller is created based on a home power demand prediction, an electric vehicle usage plan, and the like. A solar power generator is also used in the technology described in Document 1. A prediction value of a power demand, a prediction value of a power generation amount of the solar power generator, and the electric vehicle usage plan are used to create the charging/discharging plan.
The charging/discharging plan is created such that the battery is charged with late-night power in the middle of the night, power is supplied from the battery early in the morning, and power discharged from the battery decreases as an amount of power generated by the solar power generator increases. Furthermore, the charging/discharging plan is created such that the battery is not charged in the case where the electric vehicle is not present, and when the electric vehicle is connected in the evening, the battery discharges in accordance with an increase in the demand of the electric load (load).
Also, a technology (Document 2: JP 2010-233362A, for example) is proposed in which, using a storage battery for storing power to be used for a building and a power supply control means, charging of and discharging by the storage battery is controlled such that power is economically supplied to the building. A solar power generator is also used in the technology described in Document 2. In the technology described in Document 2, a charging/discharging schedule of the storage battery is created so that power is economically supplied to the building.
The charging/discharging schedule of the storage battery is created so as to be the most economical based on predictions with respect to an amount of power to be supplied from a distribution board, an amount of power to be generated by the solar power generator, an amount of power to be supplied from the solar power generator or the power storage device to a power provider, and the like. Also, Document 2 discloses creating the charging/discharging schedule by acquiring information of a unit price for purchasing power and a unit price for selling power and considering the information acquired in order to take economic efficiency into consideration.
In the technologies described in Documents 1 and 2, the charging/discharging schedule of a storage battery is created in units of days. That is, control of charging of and discharging by the storage battery is performed in a fixed period, namely a day. That is, a configuration is adopted in which the object is to achieve a reduction in the amount of power to be received from the power grid or the compensation for the power to be received from the power grid in a fixed period, namely a day.
On the other hand, there are cases in which the object cannot be sufficiently achieved in a schedule created in units of days such as a case in which the amount of power consumed in an electric load greatly changes day by day, or a case in which the amount of power to be received from the power grid is required to be reduced in a specific period due to a demand response.